


情傳情

by moonisponmao



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonisponmao/pseuds/moonisponmao
Summary: 趙珍虎看著對方還沒放開另一端的手，總覺得心裡有種怪異的預感，不知道是不是錯覺，他覺得姜炯求給他一種想說些什麼，卻沒說出口的感覺，交還給他手機的動作明明非常順暢，但他卻直覺今天有所不同。





	情傳情

趙珍虎在半夢半醒間翻了個身，發現自己要掉下沙發時驚醒。慢悠悠地坐起身，還沒回過神，耳邊便傳來一陣微弱的歌聲。

他順著聲音來源看過去，姜炯求背著他坐在椅子上，看著電腦螢幕，還一面隨著旋律輕輕搖晃。仔細一看，播放的正是之前他和李會澤去綜藝《現在一位是？》演唱〈可以依靠的朋友〉的舞台片段。

「嗯、咳……」

正想說話時發現喉嚨因為小愜一會的緣故變得有點乾，便清了清嗓子，這番舉動使得姜炯求轉過身來。

「哥，不好意思，我吵到你了？」

「沒事，我睡多久了？」說完這句的同時，趙珍虎四處看了看「我的手機呢？」

「沒很久喔，半小時而已。」姜炯求微笑著遞出手機「在這，剛剛你睡著後掉下來了。」

接下了手機，趙珍虎看著對方還沒放開另一端的手，總覺得心裡有種怪異的預感，不知道是不是錯覺，他覺得姜炯求給他一種想說些什麼，卻沒說出口的感覺，交還給他手機的動作明明非常順暢，但他卻直覺今天有所不同。

他躍過姜炯求看了下電腦螢幕，看到影片已經到了最後面，片中的自己勾住李會澤的脖子笑開的模樣。拉回視線對上眼前人的，趙珍虎剛睡醒的腦袋思路轉了幾回。

「炯求啊，你該不會……」

交換眼神的兩人相對無言了一陣子，或者說只是趙珍虎單方面的尷尬。

姜炯求和趙珍虎是沒公開的一對，連成員們也沒幾個知道。趙珍虎是對於展現出在「戀愛中」很彆扭的類型，所以沒有什麼公開的意願。姜炯求則是順著他哥的想法，但就現在的情況來看，趙珍虎想：果然還是會有點不安嗎？

鬆開本來抓著的手機，趙珍虎伸手拉住姜炯求的手腕，在後者還沒意會到時，示意對方靠過來，抱住對方，並靠在他的頸側。

「哥……」也聽到了另一側傳來軟嚅的叫喚聲。

「……」

不知道有沒有本書叫『安撫吃醋戀人的100種方法』，說不定可以拿來參考用。

胡思亂想了一陣子，趙珍虎才將腦袋挪開，吸口氣，彷彿下定決心樣的湊近姜炯求的脖頸一下下親啄。

而後者被突如其來的舉動驚的僵住小半會，回過神後才笑出聲音。

「……怎麼了？」聽見聲音後，趙珍虎停下動作。

「沒什麼。只是，哥，你這是在誘惑我嗎？」

姜炯求彎著笑眼，見著態度還很彆扭的趙珍虎聽完他所說後立刻變得通紅的臉。

在感受到抱著的人掙扎著要推開自己時，姜炯求又一個施力抱住，對方才停下動作。

——哥，這樣的話不就顯得更像了嗎？在外偷情的人，回到家後用自己安撫情人。

姜炯求笑了笑，放開趙珍虎，轉向櫃子拿出必需的瓶罐和包裝。回過身時避開年上者有點緊繃又迷茫的神情，將他放倒在沙發上。像方才趙珍虎「誘惑」的方式在他頸邊親吻，卻又不至於留下會引人側目、明顯的痕跡。

就如同過去的每一次，姜炯求的動作總是如此輕柔，褪下他衣物的動作亦是、落在他身上的吻亦是——噢，可能沒有。

伸進來的手指讓他感受到異物侵入的痛覺，他感覺到對方的動作變得有點粗魯，該埋怨他的不溫柔，還是該慶幸他會將情緒表現出來，而不是藏著自個待著？

趙珍虎勾住姜炯求的脖頸，靠在他身上，抿緊脣盡可能不發出聲音。

對於接下來要怎麼做，他還是感到很迷惘，歸咎來說，愛情到底是什麼呢？

撇除正在做的這檔事，戀人的存在意義是什麼呢？（因為好像不用在一起也能做）他回想起確認彼此心意後的隔天，他們還是像平常一樣跑行程、和成員們打鬧，跟過往的每一天相比，好像沒有什麼區別。

都長到這個歲數了，還在想這些少女煩惱的事，萬一被人知道，該多丟臉呢。

不想公開關係是他的意思、讓姜炯求感到不安是他的影響，會有現在這個局面，那也多半是因為他自己，現在還想不知道該怎麼辦，是不是太自私了呢？

那麼，How can I show you my love?

趙珍虎鬆開手，看見姜炯求有著蓬鬆頭髮的頭頂，伸出手捧著他的臉，感覺到年上者的動作後，姜炯求疑惑地順著他的動作看向他。

他不知道該怎麼形容這時候的趙珍虎，平常的這位大哥總是不太常說出自己的心事、總是讓弟弟們依靠他、總是擺出最堅強的模樣，這樣的他現在卻是蹙著眉，眼底流漏著茫然與幾分的難過。

姜炯求停下了原本的動作。受到趙珍虎輕輕下拉的力道影響，兩人各懷著似近似異的心思湊近，在最後相距五公分時，彷彿被按了慢動作播放鍵，他清楚看見趙珍虎闔上不同於平常神色的眼睛（米粒大、透明的水珠滾落），靠近又再靠近，嘴唇貼上嘴唇，一系列動作完畢，時空才恢復正常。

趙珍虎剛想張嘴說些什麼，姜炯求快速地緊抱住他，截斷他的話。

「對不起。」

「為什麼要道歉？」

姜炯求把臉貼在趙珍虎的肩膀上搖了搖頭哼哼幾聲，接著說：「這樣就好。」

「不繼續嗎？」

本來還想抱著哥哥撒嬌的姜炯求聽到這才彈起來稍微整理了一下後又很快地回到原來的位置，甚至抱著趙珍虎在沙發上扭了幾下，找個舒服的姿勢繼續躺著。

看著把自己緊緊圈著的弟弟閉上眼睛躺好，還想說句只做半套好嗎的趙珍虎也把不合時宜的玩笑話嚥回肚子裡，想著再休息一會也好。

而在姜炯求調整姿勢的同時，趙珍虎的手機匡噹一聲落在地上，漆黑的螢幕也亮開，是和李會澤的聊天室。

『會澤啊 已收回訊息。』  
『會澤啊 已收回訊息。』

END


End file.
